Achievements (PvZ)
Achievements 'are what the player can earn if they purchased Plants vs. Zombies through Steam, have the Game of the Year Edition, or have either the iPod Touch/iPhone, iPad, Android OS, BlackBerry PlayBook, Xbox Live Arcade, PSN/Playstation Network, or Nintendo DS or DSiWare version of the game. The original PC version and the online version do not have any achievements. Some achievements cannot be achieved on certain levels. In the Game of the Year Edition, iPod Touch, iPhone, iPad, Android OS, BlackBerry PlayBook and DS versions of Plants vs. Zombies, Zombie China is found at the bottom of the achievements page, although there are very slight variations between each of the different version. Steam Achievements On May 8th, 2009, the version of Plants vs. Zombies on Steam was given twelve Steam Achievements. On August 8th, 2010, with the Game of the Year version's release, the Steam version was given an update, including an extra nine achievements, boosting the total on Steam to twenty one. (The non-Steam Game of the Year version has twenty of these achievements, but with a few small changes to them). ' ' *Ask Me About Mustache Mode - ''Enable Mustache Mode (the non-Steam Game of the Year version simply calls this Mustache Mode) *Better Off Dead - Get to a streak of 10 in I, Zombie Endless. *China Shop - Get to a streak of 15 in Vasebreaker Endless. *Cryptozombologist - Discover the Yeti Zombie (the non-Steam GOTY version calls this Zombologist) *Disco is Undead (previously "Walk This Way") - Hypnotize the lead Dancing Zombie (not in the non-Steam GOTY version) *No-Cob-No-Explode - Play Last Stand without planting any Cob Cannons (not in the Steam GOTY version) *Explodonator - Blow up 10 zombies with a single Cherry Bomb. *Home Lawn Security - Complete Adventure mode. *Immortal - Survive 20 waves of pure zombie ferocity. *Morticulturalist - Collect all 49 plants, including plants from Crazy Dave's shop. *Nobel Peas Prize - Get the golden Sunflower trophy. *Spudow! - Blow up a zombie using a Potato Mine. *Towering Wisdom - Grow the Tree of Wisdom to 100 feet. Added in the Game of the Year edition *Beyond the Grave - Beat all of the 20 minigames. *Don't Pea in the Pool - Complete a daytime pool level without using Peashooters of any kind. *Good Morning - Complete a daytime level by planting only Mushrooms and Coffee Beans. *Grounded - Defeat a normal roof level without using any catapult plants. *No Fungus Among Us - Complete a nighttime level without planting any Mushrooms. *Penny Pincher - Pick up 30 coins in a row on a single level without letting any disappear. *Popcorn Party - Defeat 2 Gargantuars with Corn Cob missiles in a single level. *Roll Some Heads - Bowl over 5 zombies or more with a single Wall-nut. *Sunny Days - Accumulate 8000 sun during a single level. '' iPhone/iPod Touch/iPad Achievements There are a total of 40 achievements for the iPhone and iPod Touch. The iPad loses the 15 for Mini-Games and I, Zombie, but adds an extra 3 achievements, boosting the total to 29, although the iPad version lost some of its achievements when some users downloaded it. *Home Lawn Security - ''Complete Adventure mode for the first time. *Spudow! - Blow up a zombie using a Potato Mine. *Explodonator - Blow up 10 zombies with a single Cherry Bomb. *Morticulturalist - Collect all 49 plants (including plants from Crazy Dave). *Don't Pea in the Pool - Complete a daytime pool level without using Peashooters of any kind. *Roll Some Heads - Bowl over 5 Zombies with a single Wall-nut. *Grounded - Defeat a normal Roof level without using any catapult plants. *Zombologist - Discover the Zombie Yeti. *Penny Pincher - Pick up 30 coins on a single level without letting any disappear. *Sunny Days - Accumulate 8,000 sun during a single level. *Popcorn Party - Defeat two Gargantuars with Corn Cob Missiles in a single level. *Good Morning - Complete a Daytime level by planting only Mushrooms and Coffee Beans. *No Fungus Among Us - Complete a Nighttime Level without planting any mushrooms. *Last Mown Standing - Defeat the last zombie in a level with a lawn mower. *20 Below Zero - Immobilize 20 full-sized zombies with a single Ice-shroom. *Flower Power - Keep 10 Twin Sunflowers alive in a single level. *Pyromaniac - Complete a level using only explosive plants to kill zombies. *Lawn Mower Man - Kill 10 zombies with a single lawn mower. *Chill Out - Feel the rhythm, feel the rhyme, you've one level to destroy 3 bobsleds, it's Jalapeno time! *Defcorn 5 - Build 5 Cob Cannons in a single level. *Monster Mash - Crush 5 zombies with a single Squash. *Blind Faith - Complete an extremely foggy level without using Planterns or Blovers. *Pool's Closed - Complete a pool level without using water plants. *Melon-y Lane - Plant a Winter Melon in every lane. *Second Life - Complete Adventure Mode a second time. *Beyond the Grave - Beat all of the 16/18/20/22 minigames. Not included on the iPad *''Lucky Spin - Get 3 diamonds in Slot Machine.'' *''Chilli Free - Complete Column Like You See 'Em without using Jalapenos.'' *''Enlightened - Collect all Zen Garden, Mushroom Garden, and Aquarium Garden plants.'' *''Diamond Beghouler '- Upgrade all your plants in Beghouled. *''Green Fingers - Grow 10 Zen Garden plants to full size.'' *''Wall-Not Attack - Complete ZomBotany without using Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, or Pumpkins'' *''Peking Express'' - How fast can you dig your way to China? *''Shooting Star - Complete Seeing Stars before the first Flag Zombie arrives.'' *''Sproing! Sproing! - Complete Pogo Party without using Tall-nuts or Magnet-shrooms.'' *''Better Off Dead - Get to a streak of 10 in I, Zombie Endless'' *''Sol Invictus - Complete Last Stand with 2000 or more Sun remaining.'' *''I, Win - Win all 9 I, Zombie Trophies'' *''Where the Sun don't Shine - Complete the first "i, Zombie" level with 1,000 sun remaining'' *''Undead Space - Grow your pile of zombies into outer space.'' iPad-exclusive Achievements *Down the Hole! - Dig your way to see the Chinese Zombies. *Thrilling the Zombies - Hypnotize the lead Dancer Zombie. *Alive and Planting - Survive 40 waves of pure zombie ferocity Removed Achievements These achievements were originally intended for the iPhone and iPad versions, but were removed. They are still hidden in the coding for the game. *Disrespect The Dead - Remove 10 graves during a single nighttime level *Heavy Weapons - Complete Last Stand using only Cob Cannons to kill zombies *Zen Profit - Earn a total of 100,000 coins through your Zen Garden *May Not Contain Nuts - Defeat a nighttime level without using Wall-Nuts or Tall-Nuts. *Even Morticulturalist - Use every plant at least once. *Beat it - Defeat a dancing zombie before he summons backup dancers. Xbox Live Arcade Achievements/Playstation Network Trophies There are a total of 12 achievements on the Xbox Live Arcade/Playstation Network versions. On the leaderboards screen, one will see that Crazy Dave puts lawn ornaments on the lawn of your leaderboard house upon obtaining each achievement. *Home Lawn Security - Complete adventure mode. *Master of Morticulture - Collect all 49 plants in the game. *Smarty Branches - Grow the Tree of Wisdom to at least 100 feet. *Crash of the Titan - Defeat your first Gargantuar. *ZFF's 4 Evr - Bowl a winner with a friend in Co-Op Wall-nut Bowling. *Alive and Planting - Survive 40 waves of pure zombie ferocity. *Soil Your Plants - Plant your first 10 peashooters. *Versus vs Versus - Go on a game winning streak in Versus Mode. *Explodonator - Blast 10 zombies at once with a Cherry Bomb! *Close Shave - Win any level after all 5 lawnmowers have been used. *Shopaholic - Go trunk diving and spend at least $25,000 on Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. *Nom Nom Nom - Stop the horde using only the Sunflower, Wall-nut, and Chomper on any level. Nintendo DS and DSi Achievements *Resolute Homeowner - Complete Adventure Mode *Shopping Spree - Spend 25,000 coins in Crazy Dave's store *Nebulaphile - Beat an extremely foggy level without disturbing any fog *Don't Drink the Water - Beat a pool level without using any aquatic plants *Unisege Mentality - Complete a roof level without using any catapult plants *Tough Beans - Get a trophy in each Survival Mode *Book Learner - Fill out the Almanac *Greenhouser - Raise 10 plants to full growth in the Zen Garden *Cerebral Canopy - Grow the Tree of Wisdom to 100 ft. *Demolitioner - Blow up 10 zombies at once with a single Cherry Bomb *Photosensitive - Beat a night level without picking up any sun *Street Team - Play Download-Play; Multiplayer at least once *Attention Deficit - Earn a trophy in each minigame *Think Hard - Earn a trophy in each Puzzle Mode Android Achievements *Home Lawn Security - Complete Adventure mode. *Spudow! - Blow up a zombie using a potato mine. *Explodonator - Take out 10 full-sized zombies with a single Cherry Bomb. *Morticulturalist - Collect all 49 plants (including plants from Crazy Dave's Shop). *Don't Pea in the Pool - Complete a daytime pool level without using Peashooters of any kind. *Roll Some Heads -'' Bowl over 5 zombies with a single Wall-nut.'' *Grounded - Defeat a normal roof level without using any catapult plants. *Zombologist - Discover the Yeti zombie. *Penny Pincher - Pick up 30 coins in a row on a single level without letting any disappear. *Sunny Days - Accumulate 8,000 sun during a single level. *Popcorn Party - Defeat 2 Gargantuars with Corn Cob missiles in a single level. *Good Morning - Complete a daytime level by planting only Mushrooms and Coffee Beans. *No Fungus Among Us - Complete a nighttime level without planting and Mushrooms. *Last Mown Standing - Defeat the last zombie in a level with a lawn mower. *20 Below Zero - Immobilize 20 full-sized zombies with a single Ice-shroom. *Flower Power - Keep 10 Twin Sunflowers alive in a single level. *Pyromaniac - Complete a level using only explosive plants to kill zombies. *Lawn Mower Man - Kill 10 zombies with a single lawn mower. *Chill Out - Feel the rhythm, feel the rhyme, you've one level to destroy three Bobsleds, it's Jalapeno time! *Defcorn 5 - Build 5 Cob Cannons in a single level. *Monster Mash - Crush 5 zombies with a single Squash. *Blind Faith - Complete an extremely foggy level without using Planterns or Blovers. *Pool's Closed - Complete a pool level without using water plants. *Melon-y Lane - Plant a Winter Melon on every lane. *Second Life - Complete Adventure mode a second time. Gallery While digging down the hole you will encounter these things: Acheesements bejeweled.png|Some diamonds from Bejeweled 3 Acheesements bookworm.png|Lex from Bookworm Adventures and the Zombie Worm Acheesements chuzzle.png|A green chuzzle from Chuzzle Acheesements peggle.png|The skeleton of Bjorn and some pegs from Peggle Acheesements pipe.png|A pipe (no reference) Acheesements zuma.png|Baron Digo and some Zuma balls from Zuma's Revenge Acheesements china.png|After having dug past the core of the earth, you end up on the other side of the world with Jiang Shi (Chinese zombies) roaming in China Trivia You can see Zombies on the other side of the world(China) at the Achievements page. To see Zombie China: For the PC version, scroll your mouse down or press arrow down key. For the other versions, slide your screen. Category:Achievements